


Teen Wolf Popcorn

by rainlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Liam is an Adorable Puppy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stilinski Family Feels, the sheriff doesn't have time for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I get a lot of ideas.  Sometimes I write up to get them out of my head but with no real intention of them being a full time thing.  In the interest of not littering my A03 with a ton of unfinished WIPS I figured I could make a collection thing of ficlets and fics like I've seen other people do. </p><p>I will add tags and pairings as they become relevant.  I have a feeling most of these will be Steter related however since they are go to for the Teen Wolf fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop Gap (Peter/Stiles Pre-Slash)

Stop Gap 

Pairing: Peter/Stiles (Pre-Slash)

Summary: Peter is broken out of Eichen House by the last person he would have expected. 

(Author's Note: So once upon a time I posted [THIS](http://infinityfishbowl.tumblr.com/post/139169483622/infinityfishbowl-i-just-really-want-a-fic-where) idea about Stiles going missing and the Sheriff breaking Peter out of Eichen House after all other roads had proven to be dead ends. I didn't think that anything would come of it but this scene jumped me when I woke up this morning so I decided to go with it. Liam has inserted himself into this idea for some reason. Maybe I will do something with it but I can't be sure at this time.)

* * *

The sound of fighting dragged Peter from his restless slumber. There was a shout and then the sound of an explosion and smoke filled the hallway outside his room. Then the sounds of heavy footfalls coming in his direction.

Peter was on his feet crouched in a defensive position in less then a heartbeat. He couldn't transform, not with the amount of wolfsbane they'd pumped into him, but he was still lucid enough to fight against the attack that he was sure was coming for him. He bared his teeth and backed himself up against the bed hand reaching behind him to grab onto the metal frame he could probably muster just enough strength up to throw it at his attackers if he needed to.

There was more shouting from outside. For the first time he was glad that they'd moved him to a normal non-sound proof room a few weeks earlier. It was their newest form of torture since they knew the loud sounds, and his inability to use fully use his abilities to block out the sounds around him, hurt him. But it gave him an advantage now because he knew what was coming. Though he didn't know what it was it at least gave him a little bit of a heads up to defend himself.

Finally the door to his room flung open and the smoke from outside poured into the room as the very last person he was expecting to see stepped inside.

“Sheriff,” he said trying to keep the surprise from his voice.

“Hale,” the good Sheriff answers back a slight smirk upturning the side of his lip like he could read the surprise even as Peter tried to hide it.

“The hallway's clear, Sir,” another voice entered the room as a second person Peter wasn't expected stepped into the doorway. “I think we've got maybe twenty minutes until they break that door down though.”

It was Scott's beta. The one he bit, the one that was still more pup then wolf if the horrible form of the defensive stance he falls into when he noticed Peter look at him was anything to go by. Peter rolls his eyes and stood up slowly. He's raised his hand as the Sheriff pointed the gun he was holding more firmly in Peter's direction. It wasn't a standard issued police weapon. Instead it looked like something he probably gotten off of Argent and the further modified. It's dark barrel was covered in what appeared to be runes and Peter doubted the bullet it houses were normal either.

“I'm going to assume from the floor show going on outside that you're not just here for a friendly visit,” Peter drawled slowly lowering himself back onto the bed. 

He was at a disadvantage and they all knew it but that didn't mean that he couldn't play on the fact that whatever reason they were there for they were working on a time limit. A time limit that was quickly running out. Because the pup was right the guards that were working on the door that they must have blocked up were close to breaking through it. There were far too many heartbeats echoing in the areas around them which didn't surprise him. Can't really expect the town Sheriff to rain death on his way in or out even if it would have made things a whole lot easier on him.

“So what can I do for you fine gentlemen?” Peter continued lazily with a smirk.

“We're here to break you out,” the pup interjects before the Sheriff can open his mouth. The Sheriff rolls his eyes and looks about three seconds away from smacking the boy upside the back of his head.  
“Oh you are?” Peter said with a smirk, though he never took his eyes off the gun in the Sheriff's hand. He might be currently out of uniform but he still screamed COP. And Peter knew he'd be wise not to take him seriously.

“We're not breaking you out,” the Sheriff said after a moment of reading the wolf lounging in front of him. “We're here to relocate you.”

“You could have done that anytime over the past two years, Sheriff, and without all the theatrics you used to get in here tonight,” Peter couldn't help but needle the reminder that he'd been trapped in this hell hole for years. “So why now?”

“I have a job I need you to do,” the Sheriff answered with far more truth then Peter was expecting at this stage of the game.

“A job,” he mused thoughtfully. “What sort of job?” 

“I don't have time for your games right now, Hale” the Sheriff said. “So stop playing them or I'm going to turn around and leave you here. No one has seen us so they might just think that you planned this whole escape attempt yourself. I'd hate to think what they might do to you in that case...”

There was a lie in the Sheriff's words. He wasn't about to leave here without Peter. That was very interesting indeed and Peter would have tried to pick it apart but they were still under that time limit. He very much wanted to get out of there and he believed the Sheriff when he said he would leave him behind here to rot if it came to it even if he would rather not.

“You must be very desperate if you're willing to trust me,” was what he said when he noticed the Sheriff's gun twitching slightly like he wanted to just shoot him and drag him out of here unconscious.

“Oh, I don't trust you, Hale,” the Sheriff answered and his heart didn't skip a beat on it. “Which is why you're going to put this on and then you're going to do everything I tell you to.”

The item that the Sheriff held up was a circle, black and silver with a blinking blue box near the Sheriff's thumb. It looked so much like a collar that Peter bared his teeth at it and at the man holding it. But then he realized that it was too small to be a collar and his anger turned to amusement. 

“An ankle cuff?” he scoffed wondering if the Sheriff really thought something so mundane would hold him.

“Argent has assured me that this would take a werewolf a while to get out of,” the Sheriff answered tossing it at him. “But if you should happen to get out of it and disappear on me before you do what I need you to do...I will hunt you down and drag you back here and make sure they lock you up so deeply you'll never get back out again.”

“And if I do what you ask of me?” Peter asked twirling the cuff around his finger, ignoring the fear the Sheriff's threat caused to lace through him. “Will you just let me go when it's finished?”

“You're a murderer,” was the Sheriff's answer and Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes. He wanted to argue semantics with the Sheriff wanted to point out that the Sheriff would do exactly what he had done if his own family were the ones that had burned. But this wasn't the time or the place to do so. “And an attempted murder who has personally put my son in danger on multiple occasions. When we're finished I'll lock you back up...”

“Doesn't really sound like much incentive for me to...behave....now does it, Sheriff?” Peter couldn't help but interrupt with a smirk.

“But,” the Sheriff continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. “If you help me I'll make sure it's not back here it will be somewhere else where they'll not treat you like a complete animal and run experiments on you.”

Peter wanted to call the Sheriff's bluff. He highly doubted that the Sheriff would put him back in Eichen either way, In fact he highly doubted that Eichen had much time left in existing at all once they were finished doing whatever it was they were doing. He could probably just sit here an wait for the fall out. But he was curious about what the Sheriff needed him for. Needed him so much that he was willing to do something some incredibly illegal like breaking him out. 

Something dangerous twisted down the back of his spine. There was only one person in the world that would drive the Sheriff to do something like this. Peter suddenly had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this whole thing was headed.

“You certainly have my attention but you still haven't answered my question,” he said cocking his head and eying the Sheriff more closely. He took in the dark circles under then man's eyes and and the fact that his worry lines seemed deeper. The dread taking up residence in the pit of his stomach grew deeper. “What sort of job do you need me for?”

“Stiles is missing!” the pup blurted clearly overwhelmed out of his common sense by all the lights and colors and loud noises going off around him. He was positioned with his back to the room keeping his eyes trained down the hallway towards where the guards were getting closer to breaking through the door.

“Liam!” the Sheriff huffed at him in pure exasperation. “I told you to keep your mouth shut!”

“Oh, right, we weren't going to tell him until we got him out of here, sorry, Sir!” the pup answered quickly looking chagrined.

Peter jerked himself to a sitting position all playfulness disappearing completely as his worst fears were realized. “Stiles is missing?” he questioned sharply. “How long?”

“We don't have time for this right now, Hale,” the Sheriff answered back, irritation and very real fear starting to pour off of him. “Put on the damn cuff and let's get out of here.”

Peter looked down at the cuff and then back up at the Sheriff. Every fiber of his being was screaming against putting it on. Still he had a feeling that the only way the Sheriff was going to allow him to help was to put it on. He flipped it open and leaned over to slide it around his ankle. 

“One more question,” he asked as he snapped it into place and sat back up. “Before we leave.”

“What, Hale?” the Sheriff ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Why me, for this particular job of yours?”

“Because I know.”

The words were simple and firm. They left no room for arguments or lies and Peter didn't have any. The rest of the people Stiles surrounded himself with might be stupid and blind but the Sheriff was not.

It probably had only taken him catching Peter watching Stiles one or two times before he figured it all out. I t would certainly explain why he always seemed to hate Peter from the start when they barely ever interacted for longer then a few minutes at a time. What it didn't explain why Peter hadn't had a wolfsbane bullet lodged in his head long before this, but he figured now, with a gun pointed at him, was probably not the best time to ask that question. 

“I know you would track Stiles to the ends of the earth to find him again,” the Sheriff continued with a huff of air that seemed pained. “And it might just come to that so here we are.”

“So I'm going to be your scent hound then?” Peter asked silkily as he drew himself up to his feet. The ankle cuff felt foreign and unwanted on his leg. “Send me ahead and wait for me to go En Point in the right direction?”

“I don't have a lot of experience in the supernatural world,” the Sheriff admitted with surprising honesty. “You however have grown up in it. I...I just want to find my son and I was hoping you would put some of that to use in helping me find him. Because I knew you would want the same thing. However if you want to be treated like a dog...I can accommodate you in that need.”

Peter smirked openly at him. It was quickly becoming clear just where Stiles had gotten some of his sass from. Oh this was going to be a lot of fun. He had to wonder why the Sheriff was here with him. With the Pup at his side and Scott no where to be seen. He had a feeling a lot had happened in Beacon Hills while he'd been locked up Lots of interesting things that he couldn't wait to find out and pick apart and use in a way that would benefit him the most.

For the moment however the number one priority was to find Stiles and get him home safely again. On that at least he and the Sheriff were on the same page. 

“Your wish is my command, Sheriff,” he drawled with raised brows and grin full of teeth that echoed sharpness.

“Liam take the lead,” the Sheriff said looking like he wanted to snap at Peter but not willing to take the bait. “Peter you will be in the middle and I'll take up the rear.”

“I assure you Sheriff I have no plans to duck out on you before we find Stiles,” Peter said. “You don't need to keep me in the middle of the pack like a naughty pup. I'd be much more use up front then he is.”

There was no reason not to tell the Sheriff the truth. If there Sheriff needed to come get him out like this then he had eliminated all other roads to finding his son. That meant that they were going to have a very difficult journey ahead of them to find him. Peter needed the Sheriff to know that he could be useful that he wasn't going to cause trouble that would need him to be watched constantly. The calmer the Sheriff was and the more freedom Peter had to make his own choices as he needed to the better chance they had of getting Stiles home again. The Sheriff nodded in his direction seeming to understand what Peter was getting at.

“You don't have much in the way of defenses right now, Hale,” he pointed out. “And I need to make sure you make it out of here in one piece so take the middle please.”

Peter couldn't really argue against that. At the moment he wasn't going to be much help in a fight. That he was managing to keep himself upright and moving forward was a huge feat that he wasn't going to share with them until he collapsed in the car. Still he didn't stop the sneer he sent the pup's way as he fell into place I behind him. The boy's eyes glowed golden and he snarled back.

“Best point those in front of you, Pup,” he drawled silkily. “Don't want to damage the goods...they're very important you know.”

“The goods seem kind of wrinkly and...impotent...to me at the moment,” the put shot back proving he was a bit quicker and sharper then Peter had initially given him credit for.

Peter snarled at him and the pup snarled back. He wanted nothing more then to drag the boy down a few pegs but the Sheriff interjected before he could launch more fully into it.

“We don't have time for this,” the Sheriff snarled at the both of them and not for the first time Peter found himself wondering if there was any wolf blood in the Stilinski family tree. “Keep quite and pay attention to your surroundings and as on the way in Liam, no permanent damage to anyone.”

“No damage,” Peter drawled snidely. “I should have known...useless the lot of you...”

He yelped as the gun made contact with the back of his head. The action itself was nothing more than a brief tap barely enough to be painful but when the gun made contact with him the runes on it flared to life causing a brief electing shock to course through him.

“That's definitely not standard issue, Sheriff,” he said as he rubbed at the back of his head and eying the gun suspiciously. “Doesn't exactly scream Argent's brand of doing things either...”

“We really don't have time for this right now, Hale,” the Sheriff snapped stepping forward and shoving the barrel of the gun in Peter's face. The runes flared brightly and Peter winced back from the unexpected light so close to his eyes. “Either get moving or I will use this to knock you out and drag you out of here by your ears.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Peter answered back snapping a salute at him and ducking out of the way of any secondary blow that might be coming his way.

The Sheriff hadn't been lying. He was completely willing and able to knock Peter out and take him out that way. Definitely not the way to stay on his good side though and Peter decided to reign himself in, just a bit, just for now, to not stray too far on the Sheriff's bad side. He needed to stay away from it until they found Stiles.

Once Stiles was home safe and sound then Peter would give the good Sheriff the slip and go to ground so deeply that no one would be able to find him. But he could only do that once Stiles was safe. So until then he was going to go against the grain and play mostly nice to get what he wanted.

If he accidentally-on-purposely tripped up Liam on their way out of the building so he could slid into the front of the line in his place to lead them out well...

...he did say he would play...mostly...nice.

* * *


	2. Okay (Gen, Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty Four hours after Stiles managed to survive until and graduate from high school without dying his father came to him to tell him he'd taken three months off of work and was thinking about heading to Chicago to visit the relatives they hadn't seen in decades.
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet Info: Gen, Stilinski Family Feels, 5 Minute Fic
> 
> I was tagged to do a 5 Minute Fic over on tumblr. This is the result of that tag. As such it is short. I have tentative plans to continue it but until I actually do something substantial with it I felt that this was the best place for it to go over here. It is loosely inspired by [THIS](http://infinityfishbowl.tumblr.com/post/137219487787/what-i-really-want-is-for-after-the-latest) idea I posted on tumblr a few months ago. If I do end up continuing it it will probably end up following that sort of line of thought and will probably end up Steter because that's the way I roll. However this snippet is completely Gen and has no pairings in it. If you've read this over on tumblr then please note there are a couple of tiny additions to the text to help smooth things out for plans for the longer potential fic.
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Twenty Four hours after Stiles managed to survive until and graduate from high school without dying his father came to him to tell him he'd taken three months off of work and was thinking about heading to Chicago to visit the relatives they hadn't seen in decades.

Then he'd tentatively asked Stiles if he wanted to come along.

Stiles hadn't hesitated to say yes.

They'd left the next day. It was just enough time to pack, let people know where they were headed, get his jeep squirreled away somewhere safe, and close up the house.

As they passed by the “You're Leaving Beacon Hills” sign Stiles wondered if he'd ever be coming back. 

Deep inside he knew that when he'd said goodbye to Scott he'd been saying it for good. He sort of thought his dad might have been leaning towards the same thing when he'd passed the station keys to Acting Sheriff Jordan Parrish.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that they hadn't actually contacted those relatives in Chicago before they got in his dad's SUV and left. Whatever the plan for the next three months Stiles didn't think it was going to be a straight shot to the Windy City.

Stiles was more than fine with that. He knew that the Stilinski Men had a lot of things that needed to be said and done before they figured out what their future held. They'd get to where they needed to go when they needed to get there.

“You okay, Kid?” his father asked as Stiles gave the sign one final backwards glance.

“Yeah...” he said after a moment leaning his head back against the headrest and pulling the backpack full of books he'd stolen from the Hale Pack vault the night before closer to his chest. “I'm okay.” 

And he knew he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me over at my [tumblr](http://infinityfishbowl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
